pain
by kie-chan214
Summary: sequal to sick. you see how these pictures she got changed her. hope you enjoy


This is a sequel to sick, just to be clear, sakura was 15 when she first had the images, 16½ when they stopped, 17½ when her parents died.

Hope you enjoy

Sakura's pov

It has been two years since I started living on my own.

My family were killed when I was out on a date with my boyfriend, Gaara, when I came back, their bodies had been mauled and ripped, immediately I called the police. They told me I could do nothing, just wait and hope they were alright. But I knew, they were gone. All I could do is hope and pray that in their next life they have ever growing happiness.

For a while before they died I started to read medical books, I knew almost everything there is to know about the human body and it's functions in less than a week. I caught the attention of the principal of the university for the gifted and talented. It is said to be harder to get into then Harvard, Yale and more combined . I skipped though that high school in less than three days. I got the rest of the year off ( during this period of time I was seventeen) I got a job at many fine small medical facilities. When the year finish I had to go back to the school, I passed with best marks, I was getting good pay, I had just met this hot guy named gaara. Life was great.

Then they died, every night I have violent nightmares.

Night mare 

I went to the bathroom, I jumped out the window, I drove home on a motorbike that I had hide here earlier.

When there, I grabbed the new weapon I had invented a four bladed knife, the police can't track it because it is a model that I designed and made myself.

They are all there. I raised the knife and plunge away. I had very little time or gaara would start to get worried. I couldn't get myself dirty so I decided I would leave a show I painted the green walls with the thick crimson ink I had provided and ran. I would get back to the date and sit down. I couldn't remember much about the bathroom but I did have a buzzing sensation in the back of my head.

"where have you been?" gaara asked worried "you were in the bathroom for quite awhile, are you okay"

"fine," I said distracted" just fine"

Night mare over

I just realised something as I bolt up out of bed, these aren't dreams these are memories. I see the same thing every night.

I am a killer. I am stronger than those too weak to kill.

I am ruler. (a/n remind you of some one *cough*KIRA*cough*FROM*cough cough*DEATHNOTE*cough attack*)

I have a plan, tonight I am attending a ball with gaara for the queens death anniversary.

That night

Gaara and I are dancing in slow circles as everyone watches but I was focused on one thing.

"oh, gaara I am so terrible, aren't i?" I ask inhaling the scent of his clothes.

" you are the kindest person I know"

" am i?" I ask again

" yes" he felt a pain in his back as I plunged a knife though his spine and twisted too make sure that I killed him.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I heard a scream from the back of the room

I forgot that people were here so, as soon as I heard the sirens off in the distance i bolted.

Every one would know what happened with my parents for I used the exact same knife for them on him.

I broke into a clearing I decided something else, let's hope for once I made the right one.

"god up in heaven, see you in hell, because if I'm going down then you're damn wrong if you think I ain't taking part of you with me!" I yelled up to the heavens.

I slit my wrists and sat beneath a cherry blossom tree and looked up at the sky and smiled, as I though

_I am so happy with my life, my name is sakura Haruno, the last living Haruno, I wish to be remembered for my great work as a strong doctor and my love for society. With my last dying thought I wish for someone to pray that I have eternal joy in my newest life._

" I will" I heard someone say, I looked down to see tsunade the one who trained me, helped me, and the one whom I surpassed. The strongest woman I know with tears in her eyes as she watched a cold blooded murderer die. And I then knew.

A student die

A deputy die

An equal die

The one surpasses die

A child die

A daughter die

In her eyes I am all of those.

I smile as I feel my consciousness leave me. I am truly loved by all, but love is pain for you or for those around you.

Rain started to poor on me as though the heaven it's self refuses to let me leave and thunder claps when it yells, begging me to come back to it. Fog settles around me as the heaven tries to invite me in because even now it still forgives my sin but I cannot as I allow the shadows to pull me to the fiery pit of hell

I am sakura Haruno, right hand of the devil. I live for nothing but to hurt, hunt and kill others, may you not be next.

_All I have left is the screams of those who I love_

A/n so did ya like please read and review

I

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
